1. Field
The present invention relates to a traction control system for a vehicle which reduces the driving force depending on the slip ratio of the front and rear wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-146944) describes that the output of an engine is generated in such a way as to determine an output reduction request signal depending on the size of the slip condition of driving wheels and to perform a fuel cut based on a fuel cut pattern depending on the output reduction request signal. The number of cylinders in which the fuel supply is cut is different by fuel cut pattern, and the requested number of fuel cut cylinders for the injection calculation, which is executed in each injection process of each of the cylinders, is updated.
However, when the fuel cut pattern is updated, the initial fuel cut pattern is forced to end in the middle of a unit section, and the fuel cut pattern which has the unit section of the same length newly starts. Therefore, the unit section of the fuel cut pattern is divided into small sections, which thereby deteriorates the convergence of the driving slip.